Diary of a part time maid
by ferretotter
Summary: She hated him from the moment she laid her eyes upon ttle did she know, that life would turn out to be this way...Story of Maid Sama in a series of diary entries from Misaki's POV .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I would like to clarify somethings first-I'll be writing this in a series of diary entries to provide a more insightful view from Misaki's POV,I'll try to stick as close to the manga as I can, but there will be certain chapters that will be skipped.**

 **PS-All rights to Hiro Fujiwara,though I do wish I owned Usui.**

 **Chapter 01**

The demon 's what they call me.

But I don't mind it, if that's what it takes to keep the guys of Seika high school in line then I am ready to go to any lengths.I will do anything to keep this jerks from scaring off the girls and create a proper studious environment for all,especially the is why I worked so hard to attain the position of Seika high school's first female president.I mastered it all-studies,sports,martial arts-you name it,just so that I can achieve this position.I won't let anything jeopardize it. _Anything_.

Today was a regular hectic day in yelling at people for not following school rules and being hated in return,student councils meeting and of course that wretched Usui making more girls cry by breaking their hearts so ,how hard is it for him to reject a proposal politely?But of course that perverted outer space guy has to make everyone suffer.

If only I knew what was coming,and how much more trouble I will be in because of that guy.

After school,just like every day I went to my part-time is what the place is called.I am forced to wear a silly maid outfit and sweet talk guests and call them 'masters'.Seriously!Don't get me wrong,I love the place,i love my co workers and my manager and I love the pay(the main reason why I chose to work here),but pretending to be a docile maid is way out of my league.

My blood runs cold thinking if anyone from school ever sees me in this avatar...

But that is what exactly happened.

While I was taking the trash out,who else should stumble upon me than that course he is the one who sees me in the maid guy I hate make matters worse,he even said "Council president is a maid?!"

I was so shocked,i had to shut the door on his face."I am so screwed,i am soooo screwed" Was what I was everyone from school finds out,i'll will become the laughing stock of the school and no one will ever take me seriously.

I was thinking about all this for the rest of my I changed my clothes to go back at home at closing time,who else should I find lounging near the staff entrance but that waited that long just to make sure it was bastard.

He asked me why I was working at such a place,that too in a nearby town and not my own I had to tell him all the embarrassing stuff I never told our father left us abandoned when I was my mother was always sick and tired working extra time to gather money and how I still had a younger sister to he said was "hmm...".Which in a way was good because I don't want his I don't want his comfort.

I wonder what other unpleasant surprises life will throw at me.

 **A/N:what do you think?Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, but I am trying to write this one-day-at-a-time as it is in the manga, so some chapters may be long and some short. Please read and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

12:30 a.m.

He is a Sadist. That's what he is. What other reason could he have then, to not reveal my identity? Don't get me wrong I don't mind the whole school not knowing that I work as a part-time maid. But why hasn't Usui told anyone yet is a mystery. It's been three days. Three whole days since the night he saw me in my maid uniform. I was mentally prepared the next day to be the new hot topic of the school, but yet nothing like that happened. And instead of placating me, this situation has made me more twitchy and fidgety. Whenever someone says anything remotely related to 'maid' or 'made' or any other stupid rhyming word, my heart stops beating for a second.

I can't go on this way. Keeping a constant lookout for the impending disaster. It would have been better if he had just told the whole school that day itself. At least I won't have to be on alert all the times. Does he plan on blackmailing me? Or worse, does he pity me? I hate to be pitied upon, but it would probably be for the best.

Ugggggh. I hate how he has the power to drive me into a corner. As if I don't have enough problems already!

AND what's more, he is using me like a puppet, making me dance to his tunes. So this is what happened today: Not only is he infuriating in school, but he came back to Maid Latte again today! The nerve! Doesn't he feel embarrassed coming to a place like that alone? What is his motive? To laugh at me? To test me? challenge me?

'Well, two could play this game' was what I thought, so I greeted him just as I treat any other customer. And what did he do? Smirk and sit in a corner and order nothing but a coffee.

Even my manager and other co-workers are starting to take notice. Damn him to the darkest pits of hell!

Whoa! I just wasted an entire hour fantasising about different ways to torture him. I've got to sleep now if I have to wake up on time tomorrow for school.

But Usui Takumi YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF!

* * *

 **A/N: I look forward to hearing you, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Update after soooooo long, I know!Another chapter will be updated shortly!**

 **Chapter 03**

1a.m.

To say that the last two days were weird will be an understatement. I was feeling really sluggish and tired for some reason, but of course, I couldn't let it hinder my duties as the president. That was when Takesawa, a guy who went to the same middle school as I did, came to me and said that apparently Usui had been enquiring about me. Who does he think he is?FBI?Snooping around asking personal questions about people's life. And not just anyone, it was only in me that he seemed to be interested in. Doesn't he have anyone else to pick on?Not ONLY did he inquire about me, but also he visited my cafe again. Why does he do that?Doesn't he have any other work?Even my co-workers have started to notice it. What's worse is, they are encouraging his behavior. They think he is romantically interested in me! As if!

Bloody good for nothing idiot.

My manager even went on to say that he looked worried about me.

Yeah right!

Uggh, why am I feeling so tired, I should sleep so soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: oh no! You are not dreaming. After months of no news, its double update today!**

 **Chapter 04**

9 a.m.

The class is about to start, but I am feeling so angry that I had to vent out my frustration somehow. Hence the early diary entry. So here's what happened:

Just like every day, I was patrolling the campus trying to keep an eye on latecomers or people not dressed properly, when Sensei called me to his office. -I was worried sick, not knowing why he had summoned me.

It turned out, he was worried that my grades had dropped a bit in the recent class test as compared to the last not only that, I fell back to the second position.

Second position.

Never in the entire history of my school life, have I been at any other position, other than the first I enquired about the person who beat me. Guess who it turned out to be?

Usui Takumi.

That bastard. I knew all along he was up to something. To think that he would go to such extent, to the likes of stalking me, just to dethrone my position, I am incredibly awed. And to think that I was naive enough to believe manager's words when she said he was looking out for me. He and his stupid face. On top of it, I have to review a stack of magazines and decide which ones are approved for reading in school.

As if that wasn't enough, the student council accountant just informed that the accounts for last month weren't adding up. This only proves my point.I cannot believe in anyone except myself when it comes to work. I am not boasting nor am I exaggerating. God! How difficult do these people find to do simple tasks, while I am forced here to juggle between my part time jobs and school work?

Sometimes I wish, I could just take a break from this all. I feel so drained, like life is sucking the energy out of me. Literally.

Am I really feeling dizzy, or is it my imagination?

 **10 p.m. (Same Day)**

Well...

It was an interesting day. To say the least. I also learnt that I should not be such a quick judge of someone's character. Because it turned out, I was wrong. About Usui.

I wasn't imagining feeling dizzy, after all. When I went to maid latte this evening, I wasn't feeling well at all. I was slightly feverish but I cannot bunk work just because of this stupid fever. So I continued to work. Later in the evening when I went to put the trash out, just my luck, the moron trio from the school found me.

It was like a nightmare coming true. And not because they found out, No. It was because I was not in any shape to defend myself. I always prided myself on being able to protect myself and not to depend on anyone. That was when I felt scared, for the first time in my life. They took out their cell phones, trying to take pictures of me in my maid outfit, when out of nowhere, Usui Takumi's hand shot out and pulled me away from their midst.

"Don't touch her just because she's cute" was exactly what he said, and the last thing that I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up, not long ago, I was here in my room. I was wrapped in his scarf.

Apparently he took me to my manager, who contacted my mother and my mom brought me home.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Maybe...

 **A/N: What do you think...It has started, huh? Please comment and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **11p.m**

Never in my life have I been more confused about something, or someone. I used to pride myself in having my priorities sorted, but this Usui comes in like a tornado and ruins everything. He makes me question my fundamental beliefs, things I daren't question. Ever.

I went to school today after a completely wasted day of rest which I deemed to be completely unnecessary and I would've skipped entirely if not for mom being so insistent. And what a pleasant surprise it was! For a moment, I thought I stepped inside the wrong school. All the student Council members had already completed their jobs, and not only that, they even read the stack of magazines that I was going to do, and they were even sympathetic towards me, saying that I always took the responsibility upon myself to complete the work.

Who are these people and what did they do to my student council?

In all this, I forgot that about the main problem. My secret. Or more like the secret which would be all over the school by now. Those three morons, I was sure that they would have spread the news of me working part time in a maid cafe and everyone would laugh and mock me as soon as I enter the school. But nothing of that sort of happened. People still cowered at the sight of me and still treated me like the usual-calling me demon prez behind my back that is. Did Usui do something?

My doubts were confirmed when I went to the rooftop in the lunch break to return his scarf. I happened to know that he always hung out on the roof during the lunch break. As popular as he was, I thought he would revel in all the attention, but I was surprised to see him always seeking abandoned places to be alone on purpose. Calling him weird would be an understatement.

So, when I asked him if he said anything to the three idiots that made them stop from spilling the beans, he answered "Knowing your personal secret is my own personal pleasure, and only I am entitled to enjoy it"

I don't know what I felt at that moment. Anger? Of course. Whatever he says annoys me. Disappointment?... maybe... as much as I hated to admit it. Was that the only reason that made him protect me? That he thought of me only as his personal source of entertainment and nothing else?

I didn't realize, then, that I accidentally said it aloud.

To which he replied "Coz if I said I was worried about you, you might get mad".

Of course, he was right. I would get mad at him if he said he was worried about me. Who was he to be worried about me? No man was allowed to get close to me, after the only man I trusted most, my father, broke the promise like it was nothing.

Usui did not stop at that. He went on to say that how he admired me for working hard as the school's president and also handling my part time job ad that there was nothing wrong working like a maid. Huh.

I know exactly what he was trying to do. Distract me with his ridiculous talks so that I won't be able to focus on my studies. It was bad enough that I lost the first position to him in the last test; I was not going to let it happen again. Next time I will definitely catch up to him and he will have to worry about himself, instead.

 **A/N: Please let me know in the comments what you think of this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

 **9p.m.**

From the day Usui stepped into my life, it was as if a Pandora's Box of people bent on annoying me has opened up. Literally everyone seems to be specifically live off irritating me. As if Usui was not enough, those three idiots that bothered me that day seemed to have joined 'Usui's club for annoying Misaki' and now, they have become regular visitors of maid cafe' too. I swear to god, sometimes I feel murder should be legal.

And in school, the upcoming school fest is keeping me up on my toes. Of course, Usui has to bother me in school too. I wonder if he gets a good night's sleep without even bothering me once, every day. All, and by all I mean literally every class has decided their theme for the school fest except for Usui's class of course. I should've expected that. And what stupid ideas they are coming up with! 'A costumed group date rock paper scissors tournament?' or 'Strip cafe?' are these guys even for real? Don't they have any idea how inappropriate it would be in a school fest? And not only that, it would also scare away girls who would be interested in joining Seika high in future, which is my aim for the fest: To attract as many girl students in the next batch as possible and turn this school from a male dominated zoo to a balance co-ed like it should have been from the beginning.

After hearing ridiculous upon ridiculous proposals from class 2-2, I finally allotted them to run the cafe, as none of their ideas were making any sense when they sent their champion leader to argue against my idea: Usui.

And the nerve of that guy! Not only did he insult me, the president of Seika high in front of all his classmates, but also told that 'If I won't respect the guys, the guys also won't respect me when the time comes'. Huh. I don't need their respect, especially from assholes like him and his stupid classmates. I can manage everything on my own and when this fest becomes a success, let them bask in my smug satisfaction then and then we can hear what they have to say about 'respect'

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I have to balance between the cannon story in the manga and my idea on how to organize Misaki's diary. But I promise that next chapter would be longer! Please comment fav and follow if you like the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

2:00 a.m.

I was wrong. Again. I am tired of being proven wrong time and again by Usui. I don't know whether I should be angry at being proven wrong again or grateful that he isn't as bad as he seems.

I am so tired; I can barely sit up, let alone write this entry now. Who knew school festivals are so tiresome? Or maybe they wouldn't have been so tiresome in the first place if a certain someone's classmates hadn't made it their mission to make my life hell.

I was so happy in the morning when the school fest finally kick started! It seemed a lot of people were attracted by the idea of a 'new' and 'reformed' Seika, especially girls, I was more than happy to see a large number of girls contemplating on joining Seika for completing their high school education. Of course there were some temporary hiccups-like the lead guy from the play could not show up on time or when the snack stall was such a success that we were short on chopsticks-but it was nothing we could not handle. And I think everything was going pretty smoothly. That was until I decided to check up on class 2-2.

Sometimes I wonder what goes in their heads. It was complete chaos,that class decided not to heed to my order,how dare they, and went on to put up a 'True man's fighting cosplay cafe' and the gamblers were allowed to get free I was combustible,I would have burst out into flames right there at that were scaring the girls with their weird stripper acts and stupid tribal they weren't getting any customers,they were capturing all the 'civilians' a.k.a the people passing by in the corridors and dragging them into their stupid this any way to treat visitors?And worst of all, that wretched Usui too decided to join them 'because it seemed a very fun idea'.My ass. He did that only to infuriate me and his classmates,taking courage in the idea that they got Usui in their ranks decided to talk back and argue with me when I shouted at them for not following my orders.

That was when my patience hit the roof and I ordered them to get out.

Maybe I was too harsh and I admit,being under the stress of organising the fest, not to mention them not even listening to my suggestions riled me up and I was guilty of using unkind words.I even called them "useless and dumb" and I realised my mistake a moment too late when they said "Don't order us around like that".That I was wrong,wrong at having shouted at them like it was too late for that.I remembered my mother's words "Words once spoken can never be taken back" and the only thing I could do was I did just that.I apologized for my outburst,but they were too angry,I realised. I went back inside the cafe,it was my responsibility after ,my experience in maid latte did help in controlling the situation a bit,but there were a lot more customers than the servers,and it was getting tiring after some that's when Usui strode in with his highly self-confident aura and started helping me in serving the customers in his stupid cosplay him,the others guys from his class were motivated to help us too, and soon enough there were a hoard of guys wearing weird outfits all serving the customers.

It was fun.

Chatting up with them,i realised that they were actually quite nice people and the time I spent at the cafe was actually it turned,out Class 2-2's cafe made out the highest knew their stupid idea would be so successful!

But of course, this Usui had to come and ruin it for me.

I was taking a break from the festivities,sitting in the back near the trees, and for once just enjoying watching over others instead of shouting over orders when Usui found me.I guess I owed him for the stunt in the cafe, so I thanked him for persuading his classmates to help me and the other which he replied: "Does that mean I can reveal your secret of working as a maid now?"

How does he come up with such thoughts in his bizarre are these two even remotely related?That's what I said.

In reply to which he backed me up against a tree and said "Of course not! You are my own personal maid"

That guy is going to have his behind whipped by me anytime soon.

But what I don't understand is,how does he manage to make me extremely flustered and dumb like one of those girls that are always proposing does his presence affect me in such a way?It is not like I am attracted to him,far from that.I just don't save me from Usui and his stupid acts!

 **A/N:Please comment if you like the story!**


End file.
